


I'll never complain again

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, no plot what-so-ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have things that they dislike about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never complain again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah this is plotless but it was fun to write.

Dante hated how early his bed partner would wake up at the same six a.m. shuffle in bed, kick Dante within the process routine. The worst part was that he would lay in bed with his head phone blasting loud heavy rock music, with his phone texting, presumably Lady or Kyrie. It was down right annoying. He had his lovely little partner so he could cuddle the hell out of him like a teddy bear; not be woken up at the crack of dawn to loud music. 

Dante wasn't the only one with a pet peeve. Nero had one to, it wasn't in the morning but more towards the night. Dante was always a night owl; that was fine, but when he tries to keep Nero awake is where the problem starts. The older hunter knows Nero can't stay up past the hour of ten, it's just a known fact. The one time Dante tried to keep him up, but failed because the teen got very belligerent. The bringer hurts when it makes contact with your face. 

Dante had this nit picky habit of making a whole lot of commotion down on the main floor. The walls in the shop where paper thin, none of the sound would be filtered out. Sometimes the sound of Rebellion falling on the floor would be enough for Nero to go down stairs to yell at the hunter. Like now.

It was around ten thirty at night and Nero had just barely gotten into bed. The teen was use to laying in bed alone for a few hours so it was no surprise the bed felt cold. Just as sleep overtook him the sound of ebony and Ivory being fired; though he swore he told Dante never to fire the guns in the shop, shook him awake. The teen walked down the stairs wearing a blank expression. Dante looked at the utterly adorable male; hair all disheveled, the droopy eyes look and one of his large shirts clinging onto the teens shoulder for dear life.

"Heya babe," Dante said, coming in for a kiss.

Nero's hand stopped Dante's face from coming close to his. Instead Nero pulled on the man's chest strap so that he was eye level with the teen.

"I am trying to sleep old man. If I don't sleep, you don't get laid." Nero threatened. His bringer shined brightly as his threat was said.

"Woat babe, harsh much?" Dante teased.

Nero's grabbed his mate with his devil hand and threw him on the black sofa, devil triggered. His demon voice was like venom in Dante's ear. 

"I said I need to sleep. There better not be anymore sound." The teen said aggravated.

Dante had never seen Nero use his trigger to threaten him before. This was certainly a knew thing. With his hands up in defense; he caved. The teen traveled back up the steps and Dante sulked in his head. Great, now how was he suppose to kill the demon- really it was just a rat; that snuck its way into the shop? Nero would be pissed to find it in the morning. Guess it would have to wait. 

The steps creaked under his weight as did the floorboards. Dante was a lot heavier than Nero, thus the reason the floor creaked. In the large bed slept Nero his white hair easy to see compared to the blood red sheets. Snuggled up on his side of the bed, Dante ran his bare hand through his hair before placing a light kiss on his lovely mates cheek. Moments later he joined the land of sleep. 

Six a.m. came around and Dante dreaded the mundane routine. Already hearing Nero reach for his headphones, Dante intervenes. His heavy hand knocking the object away and pulled the teens body close to his. Muttering something his hands trapped the younger male in a tight embrace. There was almost little to no resistance, which meant no bringer to the face. 

Nero escaped in between readjustment. Deciding he was hungry, the male made his way to the kitchen, there he saw a big freaky rat. His hand went straight to ivory- conveniently left on the counter;aiming it straight at the creature.

Nero squeezed the trigger only to hear a clicking sound of an empty chamber. Right, Dante didn't use actual bullets. He used his demonic power to make the bullets. Out of all the times! Nero tried to dob as his partner but it was difficult. He was not used to creating a bullet out of thin air. 

Scrapping the idea the teen picked up a pot and lid. Nero scooped up the disgusting rodent tossing is outside. A shrill scream could be heard as if it was straight out of a cartoon. 

"That was disgusting. " he muttered. 

Dante came down after hearing the shuffling on the main floor. Now he understands why his mate complained so much. The wall didn't contain any of the sound, it all just passed through the thin drywall. He rubbed his aching eyes with the other firm against the banister.

"Kid what's with all the sound?" The elder complained. 

Nero turned around."Just a rodent."

"That's what I was tryna' exterminate yesterday," he said with a bit of a groggy voice.

"Old man you sound like someone drank all your prune juice, go back to bed." Nero said with his smart ass mouth.

"Sure, after you quit being a brat." Dante shot back with a confident smirk.

Nero growled as his bringer kissed Dante's face.


End file.
